Questionnaire
by Tazsunny
Summary: Un petit questionnaire donné à pluieurs personnages de Harry Potter. Il comporte des questions bizarres et ils y répondent. PG13 à cause des sujets et du langage. RÉVISION DES CHAPTERS!
1. Fred Weasley

Bon voici ma première fic (enfin si vous appellez sa une fic...) après avoir lu vous allez peut-être trouver sa vraiment niaiseux... Disons que j'avais fait une petite fête avec mes amies, nous ne savions pas quoi faire. Deux d'entre nous avait lu une fic où des personnages de Harry Potter faisait un questionnaire. Nous avions décider d'en inventer un chacune (disons qu'il était rendu deux heures du matin...). Alors voici la mienne.

* * *

**Votre** **nom :** Fred Weasley

**Âge :** 18 ans

**Date de naissance :** Euh... deux minutes que je demandes à mes parents...

**Que portez-vous pour dormir :** des boxers pourquoi?

**Êtes-vous...**

**De sang pur :** J'crois qu'oui

**De sang de bourbe :** J'crois qu'non

**De sang mixte :** Peut-être

**De sang sec :** Sang sec!?!

**Une femme :** surement pas...

**Un homme :** Deux minutes que je regardes... Oui

**Un extra-terrestre :** Non, je n'ai pas la peau verdâtre, enfin pas encore...

**Vierge :** Je n'en parlerai pas sans la présence de mon avocat!

**Avez-vous...**

**Déjà été embrassé :** Cela dépend de quel genre de baiser vous parler...

**Déjà joué à l'ordinateur :** C'est quoi ça?

**Déjà dormi :** Ben oui... dans mon enfance...

**Aimez-vous...**

**Les Reeses :** C'est quoi ça?

**Parler au téléphone :** Est-ce que c'est un test pour moldu ou quoi!?!

**Les tests pour moldus :** Catégoriquement NON!!!

**Les jumelles (observation) :** Oui... surtout quand elles sont belles...

**Vos frères :** Juste mon jumeau

**Vos soeurs :** Non, les filles ça jase trop

**Astérix :** C'est qui lui?

**Quelle est...**

**Votre couleur préférée :** Le rouge pètant

**Votre saison préférée :** Euh... aucune...

**Votre couleur de cheveux :** _(Ron va me chercher un miroir!) (J'peux pas. Je fais un questionnaire!)_


	2. Ron Weasley

Vla le questionnaire de mon amie Ozwhitemage... Lui aussi a été fait à deux heures du matin...

* * *

**Date de naissance :** 1er mars 1980

**Nom :** Weasley

**Prénom :** Ron

**Âge :** 15 ans

**Êtes-vous de sang pur :** Oui

**Sexe :** homme ou peut-être une femme en fin de compte

**Votre sorte de crème glacée :** euuuu? Bonne question!

**Votre bonbon préféré :** Chocogrenouille

**Vos ami(e)s :** Harry Potter, Hermignone Granger et moi-même

**Vos frères :** A ben la la yen a beaucoup! Fred, Georges, Charlie, Bill, Percy et Ginny (sauf qu'elle est peut-être un extra-terrestre)

**Aimez-vous Drago Malefoy :** NON JE LE DÉTESTE Nous devons interrompre cet interrogatoire pour des problèmes techniques...

**Que feriez-vous sur un plage sans sable :** Bon... _(Euh Harry qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour faire apparaître le sable? ) (Merde ta gueule Ron j'suis en interrogatoire!)_

**Êtes-vous vierge :** Non je ne crois pas à la Sainte-Marie?

**Avez-vous peur de vous-savez-qui :** Lord Voldemort!? Non c'est un bip gros bip à bip! _( Ron, les gros mots!)_

**Aimez-vous dormir :** Non je déteste

**Quel est votre couleur favorite :** Toutes sauf le brun. Mais ma préférée est le rose flash.

**Que portez vous pour dormir :** Je porte des sous-vêtements pour femme!

**Quel est votre couleur de cheveux :** Ben... euh... _(Harry sont quel couleur mes cheveux?) (Té con... sont roux tes cheveux, et moi sont quel couleur les miens?)_

**Aimez-vous les licornes :** Ben non parce qu'elles aiment pas les gars! Puis en plus sont blanches, et quand je vois du blanc sa me tromatise.

**Aimez-vous les nounounes comme Tazsunny :** Ben oui sont intéressantes!

**Puis celles comme Ruki :** Non, elles sont... comment dire... trop drôles

* * *

Merci à tous qui ont faits des reviews!!! Je vais p-e essayer de faire d'autres questionnaires... Mais pour l'instant je travaille sur une autre fic (elle n'est pas postée parce que je ne lui ai pas trouvé de nom encore �"""") 


	3. Hermione Granger

Voilà un nouveau questionnaire fait par moi!!! Celui-là je l'ai fait à 2h de l'après-midi par contre...

**

* * *

Nom : **Granger

**Prénom :** Hermione

**Âge :** 15 ans

**Date de naissance :** 19 septembre

**Êtes-vous…**

…**de sang pur? :** Euh… j'le souhaiterais

…**de sang-de-bourbe? :** Quelle façon idiote de nommer des sorciers avec des parents moldus!

…**de sang mixte? :** Si au moins je l'étais!

…**de sang sec? :** Depuis quand le sang peut-il être sec!?!

…**une femme? :** Ça paraît po!!

…**un homme? :** J'pense po!!

…**un extra-terrestre? :** Je viens de la planète Terre.

…**vierge? :** Quelle question idiote!

…**un Malefoy? :** Sans façon, je ne veut po faire partie de cette bip de bip de famille!!!!

…**un Mangemort? :** Pourquoi serais-je un mangemort si mon ami s'appelle Harry Potter?

…**fatigué? :** de répondre à ses questions, oui! Regarde le questionnaire Et je vois que je n'ai pas terminé!

…**Dieu? :** Je ne suis po croyante!

…**le Diable? :** Je ne suis po satanique!!

…**Russe? :** À ce que je saches, je suis anglaise!

**Avez-vous…**

…**déjà été embrassé? :** Non, mais j'en rêves!

…**déjà joué à l'ordinateur? :** Pendant mon enfance…

…**déjà dormi? :** Mais oui! Il y a quelques heures…

…**peur de Vous-Savez-Qui? :** Oui, mais mon beau Ron est là pour me protéger!

**Aimez-vous…**

…**les Reeses? :** Je n'aime po le mélange du chocolat et du beurre de peanut!

…**parler au téléphone? :** J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai des « Twits » comme amis..

…**les tests moldus? :** Quel genre?

…**les jumelles (observation) ? :** Oui! Pour regarder mon beau Ron prendre sa douche Regard pervers

…**vos frères? :** Euh… j'en ai aucun!

…**vos sœurs? :** Mes parents disent qu'une fille c'est assez…

…**Astérix? :** pas vraiment…

…**Drago Malefoy? :** Po pantoute!!

…**dormir? :** Bien sur! Pour rêver au beau Ron Weasley!

…**les licornes? :** Mais oui! Elle sont douces…

…**la crème glacée? :** Surtout celle à la gomme balloune!

…**l'été? :** Nah, il fait trop chaud.

…**l'automne? :** Nah, il pleut tout le temps!

…**l'hiver? :** Nah, il fait trop froid!

…**le printemps? :** Oui! C'est la saison des amours!!

…**la mort? :** Je la crains…

…**l'école? :** Oui! J'adore!!

…**le café? :** Jamais goûté, mais j'aime le cappuccino!!

…**le lait au chocolat? :** Oui! Surtout quand il est chaud…

…**les dragées surprises? :** Pas vraiment, tu sais po qu'est-ce qui t'attends dans la boîte!

**Autres**

**Quelle est votre couleur préférée? :** Le roux!

**Quelle est votre couleur de cheveux? :** Euh… (_Un miroir s'il vous plaît!!_)

**Quel est votre bonbon favori? :** Les plumes en sucre!

**Qui sont vos amis? :** Ronnichou Weasley, Henry Potter et Ginny Weasley.

**Qui sont vos frères? :** J'en ai po! Vous vous rappellez po!!!

**Qui sont vos sœurs? :** J'en ai po non plus!

**Que feriez-vous sur une plage sans sable? :** J'utiliserai un sort pour faire apparaître de sable voyons!

**Que portez-vous pour dormir? :** C'est personnel, pas de vos affaires!


	4. Harry Potter

Voici un nouveau questionnaire de Ozwhitemage, il y a un peu moins de niaiseries (conneries) que le premier puisqu'il était 2 heures de l'après-midi...

**

* * *

Nom : **Potter

**Prénom :** Harry

**Âge :** 15 ans

**Date de naissance :** 31 juillet

**Êtes-vous…**

…**de sang pur? : **Oui, non, peut-être, j'le sais-tu, demandez à mon sang!

…**de sang-de-bourbe? :** hum… Quelle question! Ça se pose po comme question! Qui a fait ce questionnaire… Nous interrompons ce questionnaire pour pause publicitaire

…**de sang mixte? :** Peut-être…

…**de sang sec? :** Ben non! Sinon on verrais à travers ma peau, je serais mort!

…**une femme? :** Ai-je quelque chose sur la poitrine!?!?

…**un homme? :** Attends que je regarde…

…**un extra-terrestre? :** Nope! Suis-je violet?

…**vierge? :** Sans commentaires…

…**un Malefoy? :** Mon nom c'est Potter et non Malefoy!!

…**un Mangemort? :** Franchement! Je suis supposé de tuer Voldemort!! Et non d'être de son côté!

…**fatigué? :** Nope! Baillement Je pètes la forme!

…**Dieu? :** C'est qui cet innocent là!

…**le Diable? : **C'est la même branche que Dieu?

…**Russe? :** Non, je suis angleterrien!

**Avez-vous…**

…**déjà été embrassé? : **Oui, par euh… personnel!

…**déjà joué à l'ordinateur? :** Nope! Je peux po j'en ai po!!

…**déjà dormi? :** Dans mes rêves!

…**peur de Vous-Savez-Qui? :** Non… tremble comme une feuille

**Aimez-vous…**

…**les Reeses? :**Jamais goûté…

…**parler au téléphone? : **Non c'est une affaire de fille!

…**les tests moldus? :** Non.

**Alors pourquoi vous répondez? :** Bonne question!

…**les jumelles (observation) ? :** Je hais regarder à travers cette affaire!

…**vos frères? :** Non, surtout que j'en ai!

…**vos sœurs? :** Encore moins!!

…**Astérix? :** C'est le frère de Dieu et du Diable??

…**Drago Malefoy? :** Non! Cette hermine fouine partout!!

…**dormir? :** Mon passe-temps favori en Histoire de la Magie!

…**les licornes? :** Non c'est trop salissant!

…**la crème glacée? :** Ça me fait penser à l'hiver!

…**l'été? :** Trop chaud, surtout chez les Dursley!

…**l'automne? :** Trop de feuilles volantes!

…**l'hiver? :** On congèle! Surtout au Québec! (_Comme si t'étais déjà allé!!_)

…**le printemps? :** Ah, j'adore!!

…**la mort? :** Quelle question!

…**l'école? :** Sauf les devoirs et les courts plates!

…**le café? :** Non ça fait aller au toilettes!!

…**le lait au chocolat? :** Pas j'aime, j'adore!!!

…**les dragées surprises? :** Non, tout à coup que l'on en pogne une au sang de gobelin et je ne sais trop quoi!

**Autres**

**Quelle est votre couleur préférée? :** Le vert flash!!!

**Quelle est votre couleur de cheveux? :** Peut-être rose, je n'ai pas d'yeux sur la tête!

**Quel est votre bonbon favori? :** Quelque chose de bon!

**Qui sont vos amis? :** Mione, Ron, Chose et Machin.

**Qui sont vos frères? :** Le pape!!

**Qui sont vos sœurs? :** Les soeurs (ceux de l'église!)

**Que feriez-vous sur une plage sans sable? :** Me baigner, quelle question intelligente!

**Que portez-vous pour dormir? :** Quelque chose qui me concerne, ce qui est très perso!


	5. Drago Malefoy

Voici la dernière fic faite à deux heures du matin, elle est faite par mon amie Ruki., la folle cinglée qui nous a empêcher de dormir (moi ki dort beaucoup en plus, j'en ai besoin de se sommeil là!!!!!!!!).

* * *

**Nom :** Malefoy

**Prénom :** Drago

**Âge :** 16

**Date de naissance :** heu...J.K Rowling l'a jamais préciser!!

**Sexe :** gars... ça paraît pas? _(Non, beaucoup de gens disent que tu ressembles (Ta gueule Harry!) à une fillette!!)_

**Êtes-vous...**

**Sang pur :** Oui

**Sang-de-bourbe :** ben, franchement, NON! 

**Un Malefoy :** Oui!

**Un Mangemort :** Pas encore, j'attend ma confirmation

**Fatigué :** Ce questionnaire est fatiguant!

**Dieu :** C'est qui ce type?

**Le Diable :** C'est tu des questions sur différentes religions??

**Russe :** Je suis anglais depuis des générations!

**Aimez-vous...**

**La crème glacée :** C'est rafraîchissant l'été...

**L'été :** bof...

**L'automne :** enfin...

**L'hiver :** oui!

**Le printemps :** Bordel! Vous auriez pu me demander ma saison préférée!!!

**La mort :** Jamais vécu. _(Bordel, répond « oui », comme ça té gothic!) (hein?)_

**L'école :** Non!

**Le Café :** C'est assez bon

**Le Lait au chocolat :** J'bois pas ce truc

**Les Dragées surprises :** non depuis que j'ai goûté aux crottes de nez de troll!


End file.
